Ruby and Sapphire: Polar Opposites
by Gamesetri
Summary: When Ruby and Sapphire were attacked by Salamance they both went through some changes. Though Ruby became more graceful and "beautiful" as he would put it, keeping his strength was always a priority. RS Chapter rewrite. Will still be extremely similar.
1. Prologue

**Ah, Ruby and Sapphire. I have had these two characters swimming in my head for the past few weeks and I can't help but feel inspired to rewrite their story in a** **different light. This will be a rewrite of the RS chapter of the manga. Please note that I just started reading the manga (which I have fallen in love with lately). I started with the RS chapter since I was playing ORAS. That being said I've only fully read the RS chapter so other Dex holders will not make an appearance until much later if at all. The idea behind this rewrite is that when Ruby and Sapphire were attacked by the Salamance, Ruby felt that while he needed to become more graceful and "beautiful" he also needed to keep his strength and ideals with him. Basically, he will still be the same old Ruby but with more strength and he will be slightly less flamboyant. I will also make some slight changes to Sapphire as well but not nearly as much as I will to Ruby. There will be some game elements. Each of them will catch more pokemon but still have the canon ones. I will try to mimic Sapphire's unique accent but I don't know if I mastered it completely. I will also take Ruby's native region into consideration to make it seem more realistic in the beginning of the story. Anyways let's begin the story.**

 **Ruby - Age 7**

 **Sapphire- Age 6**

 **Ruby's current pokemon- Teddiursa, Ralts, Skitty, and Poochyena**

 **Sapphire's current pokemon- None**

* * *

Johto was a region of rich history, lush forests, and pokemon to boot but within one of the many forests, there was a small boy and girl playing together. The boy, Ruby, as his parents named him was currently telling his new friend, Sapphire, about his dream to become the strongest pokemon battler. Even rising above the ranks of his own father, Norman, who was currently trying to pass an acceptance test to become a gym leader in a nearby region that was south to Johto. Sapphire happened to be from that region, as she told stories from her homeland to Ruby, who gasped in awe when she told him about Walo, a massive wailord that she and her father sailed on to arrive in Johto. Her father, the renowned Professor Birch, was visiting Ruby's father who was a friend of his since before their children were even born. Norman was from Hoenn while his wife, Caroline, was actually a Johto native and as such Norman moved to be with his beloved. This coupling caused Ruby to also be born in Johto.

"So Sapphy, what do you think of my pokemon?" Ruby asked in a cocky yet questioning tone.

Thus caused the small girl to ponder for awhile before grabbing a small bear pokemon. "I think they're all great especially Higu, don't ya think?" She answered with a squeal as she hugged the daylights out of the teddiursa who was currently sending a pleading look to Ruby.

Seeing no help from the young boy he turned his attention to Ruru, Nana, and Coco who just snickered at the small pokemon's misery. This caused Higu to put on a cute frown which caused the small girl to hug him even harder.

"Yeah. They are all the greatest and you haven't even seen them battle yet. They're so strong. It's almost crazy," Ruby bragged with pride to the small girl who smiled at his confident attitude.

The two continued to play with Ruby's pokemon until a loud roar ruptured the playfulness of the situation causing it to turn into one of fear and panic.

"SALAMANCE!" A giant blue dragon flew through the sky before landing with enough force to shake the earth right in front of the two children.

This caused Sapphire to scream while Ruby turned to her fearful expression and then glared at the Salamance.

"Hey! Go away! You're scaring Sapphy!" The young boy yelled with an angry expression on his face while his pokemon got in a battle stance and glared at the titan sized pokemon. This caused Sapphire to look at Ruby with slight surprise, but the moment was short-lived as the giant reptilian pokemon shot a stream of flames at the children and pokemon only to be blocked by a protect from Higu, who jumped in front of them right as the flames left the Salamance's mouth.

"That was flamethrower! You must be pretty strong then? Well not strong enough to beat all of us!" Ruby taunted as his pokemon sent prideful cries towards the blue beast. "Nana, use taunt to confuse him!" Ruby commanded which caused the Poochyena to annoy the Salamance causing it to start having trouble finding out what to do.

The battle was on as Ruby and his pokemon fended off the massive dragon-type. Higu was using protect to shield Sapphire from stray attacks so that she wouldn't get harmed. It was an onslaught of attacks as the team of smaller pokemon protected the two children from the massive beast. Ruby issuing commands and strategies and the pokemon carrying them out to near perfection. As the Salamance got weaker and weaker that it seemed that it was about to flee. It tricked them well enough because just as the Pokemon stopped attacking and lowered their guard it's claw became covered in a dark red and blue energy that came slashing across Ruby's face tearing through his skin. Blood seemed to pour down Ruby's face as Higu slammed into the Salamance with a small layer of pure white energy wrapped around its body. A takedown attack that caused the blue dragon to finally flee leaving an injured Ruby and a crying Sapphire.

"Heh, we did it," Ruby quietly cheered himself as he held his hand over where the dragon claw slashed his face.

He looked to Sapphire to see if she was alright only to see the small girl with a plentiful amount of tears in her eyes.

"So scary. I'm so scared," she mumbled tearfully with a hoarse voice.

Ruby became worried instantly. _Scared? Did I scare her just now? Oh no! What did I do?!_ Ruby thought, jumping to conclusions.

"I'm sorry Sapphire." _I need to become less scary! That's it! I can become strong without being scary! That way I can be the best without hurting my friends right?_ He questioned himself as his pokemon helped carry him and Sapphire back to Ruby's house where they will go their separate ways. Sapphire back to Hoenn and Ruby to a hospital for two slashes left behind by the dragon claw. Little did they know that they would see each other again just not exactly on the best of terms.


	2. To Petalburg!

**Ruby- Age 11 Current Pokemon- Teddiursa/Higu, Ruru/Ralts, Nana/Poochyena, Coco/Skitty**

 **Sapphire- Age 10 Current Pokemon- Toro/Torchic**

* * *

"Come here and let me brush you," Ruby said as he grabbed Nana and started to run a brush through her fur.

Ruby and his pokemon were currently in the back of a moving van that was carrying his family's furniture and items. Truth be told he snuck onto the van so he could arrive in Hoenn a few days earlier than the rest of his family. Mainly to get away from him. Ruby sighed as he continued to brush his pokemon's fur. A sudden halt in movement caused Ruby to drop to the brush and quickly returned his pokemon. He then quickly opened the sliding door on the van and jumped out before the machoke could reach the back. The boy took a look at the forest that surrounded Littleroot Town and smiled.

"So this is Hoenn?" The red-eyed boy thought aloud to which caused a small twitch from his pokeballs. With a large intake of breath, he exited the town and entered Route 101.

* * *

Sapphire was helping her father, who was researching some wild pokemon which happened to be near her secret base. Her father was currently talking to some friend on his phone while writing in his notepad. She sighed and started walking towards her base, leafy clothing swaying as she marched towards the cave. Once she arrived at her base she sat down on the rocky floor and started to let her mind wander. She was awoken from her thoughts when Toro gave a slight peck to her leg.

"What's wrong with ya?" The girl asked her torchic. The small pokemon simply looked from her to the entrance of the cave with a determined look.

"Tor!" The small bird yelped as it tried to push its trainer to the outside of the base. It was extremely determined to get the girl out of the cave.

"Alright; I'm going," Sapphire grumbled in annoying tone as she walked to the outside of the cave.

* * *

"HELP!" Professor Edward Birch yelled out as he bolted away from a large mightyena. He glanced towards where Ruby was standing and his face lit up. "You there! Help me; please! There are pokemon in the bag next to your feet!"

Ruby glanced down at the said bag and quickly grabbed a pokeball from it. Without thinking, he released the pokemon revealing a blue fish-like pokemon with spiky orange cheeks.

"Mudkip?" The Mudfish pokemon asked as he looked to Ruby with a confused look in his eyes.

"Okay; a mudkip. You're a water type, right?" The boy asked the blue pokemon who simply nodded. "Alright; are you ready? Use Bubble!" Ruby ordered to which his new pokemon sent a stream of bubbles towards the mightyena who cowered away from the explosive substance of water. "Okay; now use Water Gun!" The Mudfish pokemon spewed an extremely forceful jet of water that crashed into the mightyena which caused it to flee from the Ruby and his newly acquired pokemon.

The mudkip leaped onto Ruby's shoulder and nuzzled its head into his neck. Ruby flinched from the slimy mucus-like substance that was rubbed against his neck but shrugged it off with a small grimace on his face as he held the mudkip in his arms. The mudkip just gave the boy a cheeky smile and tilted his head.

"Thank you, kid; I'm Professor Birch." The brown-haired man greeted Ruby as he grabbed his satchel that Ruby received the mudkip, which he named Zuzu, from.

"No problem; I'm glad I could've helped," Ruby replied while Zuzu continued to smile. Ruby held Zuzu tightly as the pokemon smiled at the attention. This caused Birch to smile and voice an idea.

"Why don't you take mudkip with you? You two seem to be getting along after all," The brown-haired researcher offered as Ruby glanced from the Mudfish pokemon and the professor.

Ruby's face lit up quickly after he heard Birch's offer. He looked down to Zuzu with a huge smile on his face. He quickly returned the mudkip to its pokeball.

"Thank you, Professor Birch," The boy said as attached the pokeball to his belt.

"Heh; Call me Ed," The middle-aged man replied as he started to walk past Ruby. "I have to get back to Littleroot Town; My friend's family is moving into town today and I need to meet them."

The moment the professor said that Ruby's face paled as he realized that his family will be coming to Hoenn much earlier than he expected. He backed up further into the forest before taking off in the direction of a cave that was in the distance.  
The moment he took off running his shoes shot him forward kicking up a massive amount of dust behind him. The speed caused Birch's eyebrow to raise.

"Those shoes; could they be?"

* * *

Ruby wasn't currently in a productive thought process as the only the going through his head was to get as far away as possible from Littleroot. That being said, all he was doing was charging straight ahead with little care about was in front of him. Of course, this was not a smart move considering that he ended up charging into someone or something with enough force to knock them both into the center of the small cave. This caused Ruby to sit up and rub his head before an extremely dangerous and menacing aura emitted from the creature that was beneath him.

"What the hell do ya think yer doing?!" The creature screeched in and oddly feminine voice, at least Ruby thought so. This comment caused Ruby to back away with a frantic emotion on his face.

"It can talk?" Ruby asked to the air as he gazed upon the leaf-clad creature with a horrified look on his face. As he took the figure in he realized that it had an oddly humanoid shape.

This comment seemed to anger the creature further. "Of cos, I can talk! I'm a human like ya!" The now known human girl yelled as she chased Ruby around the cave.

"AH! Why are you chasing me!" The boy screeched as the girl and a torchic chased him around the small cave. This commotion caused Higu to come out of his pokeball and chase Ruby as well. "Higu! You too?"

This caused the Teddiursa to wink at its trainer and suddenly stand sill causing the angry girl to trip and face plant onto the ground as she fell over the teddiursa.

"Ouch," The girl said as she sat on the ground rubbing her head.

"Higu! I know you didn't leave me!" Ruby cheered tearfully as he hugged the teddiursa with a death-grip. He felt that he was saved from the demon.

"Ursa!" The small bear pokemon grinned from the angry look on the girl's face.

The said girl was also standing up as she marched up to the boy with Higu in his arms. She then simply whacked him atop the head and continued to yell at him.

"Why do ya think I'm chasing ya?" She said with a furious look in her eyes. "Ya ran me over into my base!"

This caused Ruby to look around just to see a dark wet cave which was frankly unimpressive. "You call this a base? It looks rather dull to me."

"Ya little brat! Ya won't apologize or anything?!" The girl continued to argue with an obvious furious expression.

"Why would I apologize? You chased me around this dirty cave! If anything you should apologize to me!" Ruby yelled back with a renewed vigor.

The argument continued for some time with Toro and Higu simply watching it play out. Truth be told watching the two humans argue was extremely amusing to the two pokemon. When Sapphire brought violence into the argument was around the time when the pokemon started to break it us as Ruby barely managed to hold the barbaric girl off.

"Tediursa!" The small bear called out as it tackled Ruby to the ground with Toro doing the same with Sapphire. The two humans then both glared at their pokemon while they then glanced at each other with the same competitive glare.

It seemed random for a small part of the cave to collapse and land on Sapphire's head, effectively knocking her out. This caused Ruby to quickly freak out toss the small boulder off of the girl and drag her to the outside of the cave. He contemplated his choices.

"I can't jut leave her here; can I?" He asked to the two pokemon one who nodded and the other, Toro, simply glared at the suggestion. "I should at least give her something to wear."

With that, he seemed to instantaneously knit and sew together a pair of clothes for the currently leaf-clad Sapphire. He wrote a note for her, returned Higu, and left the girl propped up against the cave wall.

 _I can't help but feel that I know her from somewhere, but where?_

* * *

In Littleroot Town Norman and his wife Caroline were currently listening to Edward Birch and his daughter's explanation on the strange boy they encountered who happened to be none other than Norman's son. This, of course, caused Caroline to gasp and tear up slightly while Norman just put on a fierce glare and seemed or radiate a furious aura around him.

"We'll have to call Officer Jenny, Norman," Caroline said as she looked up at her husband.

"No need for that; I'll find the boy myself." He said sternly before taking off to Petalburg on his Flygon.

This caused the other three to look up to the sky. It also caused Caroline and Ed to sigh. He never gives that boy a break; does he?

* * *

Ruby arrived at Route 102 around mid-noon the next day and wasn't looking forward to entering Petalburg due to the fact that his father would be there. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with him. Ruby thought back to the strange girl he got into a shouting match with. She was interesting, to say the least. Needless to say, Ruby kept finding his thoughts turning back to her rather than to training his pokemon or even finding out what he wanted to do in the Hoenn region. He didn't really have a chosen path in life other than doing contests, which he did in Johto, or the occasional trainer battle which he wasn't even compelled to use his pokemon's full power on the opponent. He once again thought back to the frankly barbaric, in his opinion, girl and wondered if she could be a competitor of sorts to him, but shrugged it off saying she would much rather do other things like build bases and such.

Nana, who was currently the pokemon who was following him, looked up at her trainer with a confused look. She didn't understand why Ruby's face scrunched up in wonder then quickly return to normal over and over again. While Nana didn't voice her concerns with a bark as she usually did, the poochyena did, however, nip on her trainer's pants leg which gained his attention. Nana simply yipped which caused her trainer to smile.

"I know, Nana. I can be pretty confusing; can't I?" The boy said reassuringly as he scratched the dark-type pokemon behind its ears to which it yipped happily in reply.

The boy sighed and entered the city with his pokemon in tow. Petalburg was a rather small city with only a few houses which surrounded the gym and pokemon center. In the distance, you could easily see the entrance to Route 105 and Route 105 which was split off between land and sea. With a small smile on his face, he took off to the pokemon center.

* * *

 **I hope this clears up any confusion on why Ruby has a Teddiursa/Higu. I figured that since Ruby was originally from Johto and since Norman is a normal-type pokemon trainer that he would have given a normal-type pokemon from the region that he is native from.**


End file.
